This invention relates to mowing apparatus, and more particularly it is concerned with a mowing apparatus having an improved outlet opening for a cord serving as a cutter.
In what is generally referred to as a cord cutter type mowing apparatus using a nylon cord as a cutter, it has hitherto been usual practice to form an outlet opening of a circular shape to draw out the cutter cord from the apparatus for performing mowing operations. The provision of an outlet opening of a circular shape has raised the problem that the cord cutter is violently bent and twisted in all directions in the opening during operation. In the event that the opening is small in size as often happens in a mowing apparatus of small size, the cutter cord suffers damage and is been easily broken because the same portion of the cutter cord is repeatedly bent and twisted.